Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of molecular diagnostics, and more particularly to the field of prenatal genetic diagnosis.
Related Art
Presented below is background information on certain aspects of the present invention as they may relate to technical features referred to in the detailed description, but not necessarily described in detail. That is, certain components of the present invention may be described in greater detail in the materials discussed below. The discussion below should not be construed as an admission as to the relevance of the information to the claimed invention or the prior art effect of the material described.
Fetal aneuploidy and other chromosomal aberrations affect 9 out of 1000 live births (1). The gold standard for diagnosing chromosomal abnormalities is karyotyping of fetal cells obtained via invasive procedures such as chorionic villus sampling and amniocentesis. These procedures impose small but potentially significant risks to both the fetus and the mother (2). Non-invasive screening of fetal aneuploidy using maternal serum markers and ultrasound are available but have limited reliability (3-5). There is therefore a desire to develop non-invasive genetic tests for fetal chromosomal abnormalities.
Since the discovery of intact fetal cells in maternal blood, there has been intense interest in trying to use them as a diagnostic window into fetal genetics (6-9). While this has not yet moved into practical application (10), the later discovery that significant amounts of cell-free fetal nucleic acids also exist in maternal circulation has led to the development of new non-invasive prenatal genetic tests for a variety of traits (11, 12). However, measuring aneuploidy remains challenging due to the high background of maternal DNA; fetal DNA often constitutes <10% of total DNA in maternal cell-free plasma (13).
Recently developed methods for aneuploidy rely on detection focus on allelic variation between the mother and the fetus. Lo et al. demonstrated that allelic ratios of placental specific mRNA in maternal plasma could be used to detect trisomy 21 in certain populations (14).
Similarly, they also showed the use of allelic ratios of imprinted genes in maternal plasma DNA to diagnose trisomy 18 (15). Dhallan et al. used fetal specific alleles in maternal plasma DNA to detect trisomy 21(16). However, these methods are limited to specific populations because they depend on the presence of genetic polymorphisms at specific loci. We and others argued that it should be possible in principle to use digital PCR to create a universal, polymorphism independent test for fetal aneuploidy using maternal plasma DNA (17-19).
An alternative method to achieve digital quantification of DNA is direct shotgun sequencing followed by mapping to the chromosome of origin and enumeration of fragments per chromosome. Recent advances in DNA sequencing technology allow massively parallel sequencing (20), producing tens of millions of short sequence tags in a single run and enabling a deeper sampling than can be achieved by digital PCR. As is known in the art, the term “sequence tag” refers to a relatively short (e.g., 15-100) nucleic acid sequence that can be used to identify a certain larger sequence, e.g., be mapped to a chromosome or genomic region or gene. These can be ESTs or expressed sequence tags obtained from mRNA.
Specific Patents and Publications
Science 309:1476 (2 Sep. 2005) News Focus “An Earlier Look at Baby's Genes” describes attempts to develop tests for Down Syndrome using maternal blood. Early attempts to detect Down Syndrome using fetal cells from maternal blood were called “just modestly encouraging.” The report also describes work by Dennis Lo to detect the Rh gene in a fetus where it is absent in the mother. Other mutations passed on from the father have reportedly been detected as well, such as cystic fibrosis, beta-thalassemia, a type of dwarfism and Huntington's disease. However, these results have not always been reproducible.
Venter et al., “The sequence of the human genome,” Science, 2001 Feb. 16; 291(5507):1304-51 discloses the sequence of the human genome, which information is publicly available from NCBI. Another reference genomic sequence is a current NCBI build as obtained from the UCSC genome gateway.
Wheeler et al., “The complete genome of an individual by massively parallel DNA sequencing,” Nature, 2008 Apr. 17; 452(7189):872-6 discloses the DNA sequence of a diploid genome of a single individual, James D. Watson, sequenced to 7.4-fold redundancy in two months using massively parallel sequencing in picolitre-size reaction vessels. Comparison of the sequence to the reference genome led to the identification of 3.3 million single nucleotide polymorphisms, of which 10,654 cause amino-acid substitution within the coding sequence.
Quake et al., US 2007/0202525 entitled “Non-invasive fetal genetic screening by digital analysis,” published Aug. 30, 2007, discloses a process in which maternal blood containing fetal DNA is diluted to a nominal value of approximately 0.5 genome equivalent of DNA per reaction sample.
Chiu et al., “Noninvasive prenatal diagnosis of fetal chromosomal aneuploidy by massively parallel genomic DNA sequencing of DNA in maternal plasma,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 105(51):20458-20463 (Dec. 23, 2008) discloses a method for determining fetal aneuploidy using massively parallel sequencing. Disease status determination (aneuploidy) was made by calculating a “z score.” Z scores were compared with reference values, from a population restricted to euploid male fetuses. The authors noted in passing that G/C content affected the coefficient of variation.
Lo et al., “Diagnosing Fetal Chromosomal Aneuploidy Using Massively Parallel Genomic Sequencing,” US 2009/0029377, published Jan. 29, 2009, discloses a method in which respective amounts of a clinically-relevant chromosome and of background chromosomes are determined from results of massively parallel sequencing. It was found that the percentage representation of sequences mapped to chromosome 21 is higher in a pregnant woman carrying a trisomy 21 fetus when compared with a pregnant woman carrying a normal fetus. For the four pregnant women each carrying a euploid fetus, a mean of 1.345% of their plasma DNA sequences were aligned to chromosome 21.
Lo et al., Determining a Nucleic Acid Sequence Imbalance,” US 2009/0087847 published Apr. 2, 2009, discloses a method for determining whether a nucleic acid sequence imbalance exists, such as an aneuploidy, the method comprising deriving a first cutoff value from an average concentration of a reference nucleic acid sequence in each of a plurality of reactions, wherein the reference nucleic acid sequence is either the clinically relevant nucleic acid sequence or the background nucleic acid sequence; comparing the parameter to the first cutoff value; and based on the comparison, determining a classification of whether a nucleic acid sequence imbalance exists.